Not Just For Humans
by XvladimirXloverXmusicaX
Summary: After Rukia is taken by her brother to be in the thirteenth squad Renji finds his chance in telling her how much he cares is long gone, to him anyway. A one shot with RukiaXRenji Pairing. For all ages!


Renji stood in the pouring rain staring at the ground before him. There wasn't anything of interest there, just mud and rocks. A small worm traveling right through it bravely. His fist's shook in anger as the images flashed in his head over and over. "Rukia!" The tattooed man screamed while punching right into a nearby pillar. He growled with fury and sunk to his knees. Not even the soul society could hold his anger back now. He growled at the purple to blue flower in his hand and tossed it in the mud, and looking away quickly as sludge swallowed its figure.

The lieutenant sat there for a long time, long enough for the rain to stop and start again. It was probably a good hour by the time the red head stood up again. It was dark from nighttime, but also from the dark clouds blocking the moonlight. Not even a single soul reaper was patrolling this section, making Renji wonder what was happening today. He guessed they were getting a drink with friends for a happy occasion. He sulked toward his place clutching Zobimaru tightly, just to hang onto something so he would swing at anything again. His knuckles were bleeding, since they lacked going through the hard wood. He groaned once inside his home and quickly took off half his cloths, so he was only in his pants. His wet hair looked like blood on his back, and dripped onto the carpet clean. The red head carelessly threw wet cloths in the bathroom and sat on the couch. "damn it." He said after the memory of Rukia disappearing from his grasp came back. Why couldn't he shake it out of his head?

"Hey, Renji?" Izuru peeked in from around the corner of his bedroom and saw Renji. The blond was currently Renji's roommate since the soul society packed up with extra newcomers. "hey, what's wrong?" He asked walking in with a pair of gray pajama's on. He sat next to Renji in curiosity on why his friend's face was squinching at the floor. He looked upset in everyway, by the way his fists would shake and the way the red head would grit his teeth.

"Rukia was accepted." He grumbled, "she wont be home by the way so we should clean out her room." Renji said placing his bulky arms behind his head in pure annoyance. "Her brother took her in."

Izuru suddenly shifted from a frown to a smile, "That's good! Why are you -"

"Because she didn't want to go!" Renji said standing up violently, making the blond frown like before. "I should have had her stay, I should have told her to stay with us… I should have….I should have finally told her how much I cared for her." He looked out the window to see that purple and blue flower sitting in the mud. It was the only colored thing there and it seemed to be slowly dieing and losing its beauty. "Now I'll never be able to see her…" He whispered, his breath shaking.

Izuru was quiet, and gazed up at his red headed friend with an almost sad look, "what's stopping you from telling her?"

"My captain, that's who." Renji said placing a hand on the wall to trace the carvings. "He told me relationships within the soul society should be forbidden because it affects our fighting and our duty." Renji's fingers formed into another fist, and shook violently at the thoughts from before, blasting into his head like arrows. "and I would be murdered alive if he found out about my thing for Rukia."

"Your probably going to punch me in the face for this, Renji but…" Izuru stood up and turned to the hallway, "Rukia's been here the whole time." The blond sweat dropped once Renji's eyes went wide and his face as red as his hair. Rukia peeked around the edge of the wall curious. "she was getting her stuff.

"hi." Rukia smiled cat like and walked into the room quietly. "I was worried you would take to long to tell me. I'm happy you finally admitted it to someone… But I really wish it was me" Rukia said holding a pillow in her arms. With a quick toss the pillow was on the couch and Renji was left wondering how this just happened.

Renji saw Izuru leave the room, causing Renji to frown. He raised a tattooed eyebrow at Rukia and walked up to her slender body and embraced her with a hug, "please tell me you like me back somehow." The way she didn't respond right away made the red head panic and stand back quickly. He watched the dark haired girl look at the ground and up at Renji. He sighed and ruffled her hair saying, "worth a shot." before leaving for his room in shame. Rukia grabbed his hand, making Renji stop. The red head looked back and Rukia quickly said, "Of course I love you, idiot!" she grinned. Renji's frown turned quickly into a smirk as he quickly picked her up in his arms and twirled her within his hug. Rukia waved her arms franticly and the red head finally realized he was cutting off her breathing. "I was suffocating."

"sorry." Renji said looking guilty. Rukia sighed and looked at the male with a happy smile. Renji let his fingers take her chin and he brought her to his lips, and kissed her gently. He nearly missed being so nervous. He looked at her in the eyes. "I don't fit the passionate type huh?"

"no." Rukia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "but I think you'd do good at the aggressive kisser type."

"I know." Renji grinned and hugged her. "I love you. a lot. Remember it." The red head nearly demanded. Rukia smiled and hugged her again, both sitting on the carpet. And never standing back up until morning.


End file.
